Braum is the heart for Graves
by Berrypenguin
Summary: So basically this fanfic is about Graves meeting his idol Support Braum. The Two men find each other in the Jungle and soon find each other at Braum's house. On a side note, this is one of my first fanfic every pretty much. I hope you all like it! Also, I will write more chapters for this on a side note. :3
1. Chapter 1

Walking Alone in the jungle, a man by the name "Malcolm Graves" was minding his own business when his support Braum appeared. "Well hello Braum" Graves looked at braum and just adored him. "Hello little man" Graves blushed and replied "I'm not small!" Braum gave a good hearty laugh. Graves's chest was burning up from just looking at Braum. After the match ended Graves went over to Braum and said " Hey Braum" With sweat dripping down from his head being nervous. "Yes? " Replied Braum. "Well I uh, like you alot and uh are very kind" Graves paused for a moment to breathe. "You like Braum? Well, you do look good in your pool party outfit" Braum laughed while Graves just awkwardly laughed. "Er, Graves, would you like to come to my house?" Graves lightened up from his anxiety "Sure Braum" Graves smiled at Braum. " Follow me to my house" Braum said excitingly. Graves looked around Braum's pathway to his home. Pine trees were scattered everywhere, poros everywhere which he thought they were snow.

"Hey Braum, How long till we get to your loving home?" "Do not hesitate, we will get there sooner or later." Minutes past and they finally arrive at Braum's house. Graves just looked at the Freljiord styled house, different then his own at Bilgewater. "Wow Braum, your house is amazing and gave Braum a big hug" Braum in shock hugged him back. Both men headed inside the Freljiord styled house. Graves wondered around the house while putting down his gun "Destiny". He walked over to Braum while Braum putting down his Massive door shield. Braum noticed Graves walking over to Braum. " Yes? What do you need Graves? " Well I just wanted to know if I could do anything for you. " Braum looked surprised "Not really, you can just sit down and relax." Graves replied " Well, if you say so." Braum undressed in front of Graves to take a shower. Graves started to get an erection because of this, Braum's silky, Strong, handsome body in front of Graves. Graves thought he was the luckiest man alive to see this wonderful man named Braum.

Graves walked over to Braum touching his body saying nervously " Hey Braum, can I take a shower with you? The battlefield made me all sweaty today" Braum replied with a "Yes you can". Graves took off his clothing and threw them into Braum's room and Both of them ran over to the shower and went in while Braum closing the curtains. Braum looked at Graves Erection and laughed. "That's a nice thing you got there." Graves blushed, " No it's not " Braum washed Graves's back touching his chest hair. Graves felt a burning feeling in his chest, like a feeling for love or something like that. Graves then touched Braum's cock and Braum let out a moan. Graves thought Braum's moan was hot and kissed Braum on the lips. Braum with shock in his body felt like he wanted to kiss Graves some more. They kissed for over a minute while hugging with the shower running. Later, the two got out of the shower and put on a towel. Both of the men walked out into Braum's room and they both got dressed. Graves looked at Braum's Santa costume reminding him of his own Christmas costume. " Hey Braum, can you put on your Santa costume? You would look really hot in it.. Unless you don't want to, then It's fine." Braum replied with " I shall put my costume on. " Graves extremely tired, fell on Braum's bed while slowly falling asleep. Braum saw that Graves was asleep and got into bed with Graves. Soon after, they became a spoon. Cuddled up, Graves was really happy with this decision, it made him feel great. Braum hugged Graves until he fell asleep like Graves. Braum's last word's before falling asleep were " He's like a small poro but more handsome. "


	2. Chapter 2

Graves waking up, yawning, while looking at Braum, kissed Braum on the head while putting on his clothing and went into Braum's kitchen. Graves found some very strange food he has never seen before. He tried one of the snacks Braum has in his cupboard. Graves took a bite out of the snack and was amazed at this snack Braum had. He wanted to try more, it was so good, he moaned while having two more. Graves thought "I guess this is enough for me" Graves finding a piece of paper and pencil writing " I'll be back later Big Man ;) Love Graves " Graves headed out the door to look around Frejilord. Graves found a small market near Braum's house, looking around there, he saw some shirts that caught his eye. A blue themed shirt with some snowflakes on it. Graves bought the shirt with the money he had. Braum wakes up to find Graves gone. Braum disappointed gets dressed and looks at the note Graves put. Braum thought " Oh, he's probably at the store, I should visit him while I can. " Braum headed out with a hat, a scarf and some other warm stuff for his lover Graves. Braum couldn't stop thinking about Graves, his chest hair, his personality, everything. Braum doozing off when suddenly he bumped into Ashe. Ashe fell on the ground saying " Oh hey Braum, you don't need to worry about me falling. So braum, what brings you to the market here? " Braum replied with " Well, I came to see Graves, a good man " Ashe replied " Oh, that's nice, well I guess I should be on my way Braum, goodbye and have a nice day! " Ashe's voice got quieter and quieter as she ran along the path she was heading towards. Braum eagerly looking for Graves when he found Graves at a clothing shop. Braum said " Hello Malcolm, I have stuff to keep you warm " Kissing Graves on his cheek. Graves accepted the scarf and hat Braum gave to him. " How do I look Braum? " Braum replied " You look handsome. " Graves looked in a mirror, he looked like he was in the mafia. Graves and Braum looked around while holding hands looking at each other at random times. Once they had enough of the market, they headed towards Braum's lovely home. Braum opened the door for him and Graves. Graves layed on Braum's bed ready to do something. Braum followed him and got onto his own bed. Cuddling up close while rubbing heads together, it was a dream come true. Graves started to unzip his pants and take off his coat and shirt while taking off the hat and scarf Barum gave him. Braum soon started to take off his clothing as well and they were ready to do it. Braum started to inject his cock inside of Graves. Graves biting his lip and clenching his teeth, he moaned while saying "Braum oh, Braum" Braum with delight kept going. Graves just felt the warm feeling in his anus hoping it would leave a mark in his memory. Barum put his cock out of Graves and Graves said " Barum, can I ride you? " Barum replied with a yes with a delighted smile. Graves started to ride Barum and Barum moaned. White silky stuff was starting to get on the beds but neither of them cared about the silky white stuff, all they cared about was them loving each other and having this perfect moment to themselves and maybe the Poros watching them. Graves loved Barum with all his heart and so did Braum with Graves. They both kissed each other and hugged each other while still in a riding position. Both fell asleep while hugging. They were both happy. Hours passed and Barum and Graves woke up at the same time. They held hands while sleeping. Barum said " That's so cute Graves, you holding my hand while we were sleeping " Graves replied " Oh, it was nothing really ". Both got up and went over to the bathroom to take a shower. They both took a shower with each other because they felt it was a neutral thing to do now. Later on after they got out of the shower, they both made breakfast. Holding hands while making breakfast was a good feeling for them. They finished making breakfast and started to feed each other their food they had on their plates. Graves nervously asked Braum " Hey Braum, can I move in with you if that's ok with you? " Braum with the biggest smile ever said " Sure " and they both kissed for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I finally found out how to do this " Author's note ". So yeah. Just make a Review to see what your opinion on this story is. It isn't done though but just tell me what you would like to see more in your review :3.

* * *

After a while of kissing and giggling, they both had to go to work since they got called in. They were both disappointed but they both dragged themselves to the rift. They were both bot lane. They were excitied to be on the same team and same lane. Looking at their team, it was Riven, Hecarim and Nidalee. Braum and Graves ran over to bot lane looking to see who they were going against. Ashe and Soraka. They had no problem with them but they had some trouble. Ten minutes into the battle and Braum went in to start a fight. Braum using his abilities while graves auto attacking ashe. Ashe stunned Graves with her ult and they focused Graves. The announcer said " An ally has been slain " Braum cried, hoping to get revenge on Ashe and Soraka for hurting his man. Graves bought some stuff and started to head back to lane. Braum saw Graves coming over to him. They hug and kissed while proceeding to fight Ashe and Soraka. They won this fight and they were happy. They pushed the enemy tower and they destroyed it. Holding hands side by side hoping to win this match. Later on in the match, they got to the two nexus towers. Graves looked at Twisted fate, his old friend he didn't like. Hiding behind Braum while staying away from Twisted fate, they fought Twisted fate and the two started to attack the nexus turrets. Enemies started to back to stop them, they got to the Nexus. Attacking it and they finally destroyed it. They both won the fierce battle that they were put into. Braum and Graves returned their gear they bought and left the Rift. Holding hands while heading out, Ashe ran over to them with Soraka saying " Good game guys, that was fun" and offered Braum and Graves to come over to their place. Braum and Graves gladly accepted and they went over to Ashe's house. Graves looked around the place and it was warm inside, many Christmas decorations, lots of things to lighten up the place. Ashe said " So if any of you guys need anything, just call me or Soraka " Both of the men replied with a simple "ok" Sitting down on Ashe's couch close together rubbing noses together. They soon kissed and Ashe heading over to the living room to bring food to Braum and Graves. Ashe saw them kissing and tried not to make any noise. Braum and Graves heard Ashe's footsteps and stopped kissing and Graves looking at Ashe. Ashe said " Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you, I was just bringing food for both of you. " Braum said " It's ok " Ashe brought the tray of food on the table. Braum and Graves started to dig in while feeding each other. Graves felt full but Braum insisted he should have more to become strong like Braum. Graves said " Ok, ok fine. I'll do it just for you baby. " Graves tired from the battlefield and from eating the food, fell asleep on Braum's lap while holding Braum's hand. Ashe walked into the room and saw Graves sleeping, she thought this was the perfect time to ask Braum about their relationship. Ashe went over to Braum and asked " Hey Braum, so how is your relationship with Graves going? " Braum replied saying " It's lovely, he is a very nice man with many features I like. " Ashe replied saying " Well, that's nice, hope you can have a good life with Graves. " Ashe leaving the room to go to Soraka's room. Braum found a movie that seemed interesting to him. Braum put on the movie and it started to play. 20 minutes into the movie and Graves woke up. Graves looking at Braum saying " Hey baby, what kind of movie are you watching? " Braum replied with " Oh, it's a romantic comedy, you would probably be interested in it. Graves still lying on Braum's lap looking at the movie from a weird angle. Graves watching the movie saw a scene was it was like him and Braum but more boy, boy. Graves putting his hand up to Braum's mustache playing with it. Braum tickled by this also touched Graves's mustache, they moaned while doing this. They had fun at Ashe's house but they wanted to go back to Braum's house. Graves reading the clock reading 6:20. Graves and Braum got up from the couch and Graves yelling " We're gonna go Ashe, thanks for the food and letting us stay over, bye! " Graves and Braum headed out the door while holding hands. Graves saying to Braum " Baby, I'm cold, can you give me something warm to wear? " Braum replied saying " I'll keep you warm and stayed close to Graves " Both men made it safely to Braum's house and went inside closing the door behind them and started to get undressed to take a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So hey guys, I had no motivation to do this chapter, sorry it took so long ;-;. Hope you enjoy this :3. Love you all ^-^

* * *

Months past and Braum and Graves are still lovers. They had " done it " many times, kissed, gone out on dates, stuff like that. As of present time, Braum and Graves are seen at Braum's house. Graves watching television on Braum's television while Braum was making dinner for both of them. Graves headed up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen to see what Braum was making. Graves tapped Braum on the shoulder and said " What's cooking baby? " Braum replied saying " Oh, just some poro snacks and some amazing food for us. Graves delighted said " Ok, I'll be waiting for that amazing dinner of yours. " Graves heading out to his own room. Walking up the stairs to his room, he saw Braum's room and his. He headed for his room and opened up his room. A bilgewater themed room with guns and alcohol bottles near his trash can. Graves heading over towards the alcohol bottles to pick them up and put them in the trash. Braum didn't mind Graves drinking, he actually liked him when Graves was drunk, it was a new side of Graves to him. Graves going on his metia, his calling device. Scrolling through his contacts on his phone, he found the person he wanted to call. It was Gnar's guardian. Gnar was a small yordle that was cute and could distract you from reality with just his cutesy appearance. Graves calling the guardian, waiting for the person to pick up and they did. She said " Hey Malcolm, what's up? " She had a high pitched voice, a yordle voice, a normal voice for yordles. Graves replied with " Oh, nothing, Just wanted to see if I could come over tomorrow to play with Gnar. " She said " Oh sure! He would love that. " Graves replied saying " Ok, thanks, see you tomorrow. " She replied " Ok Graves, see you tomorrow. " She hung up on him. Braum yelling saying " Graves sweetie, the food is done! " Graves eagerly rushing down the stairs. Braum was already waiting for Graves to sit down next to him, Graves pulled out his chair next to Braum and sat down scooting close to Braum. Eating the warm food while also feeling Braum's body warmth made him happy on the inside. While in the middle of eating, Graves said " Oh hey baby, I am going over to Gnar's house to play with Gnar. " Braum replied " Oh ok, don't stay over there to late " While winking at Graves. Graves blushed saying " Oh Braum, you're so handsome " changing the topic. Braum blushed slightly saying " No you are. " Graves pounced on top of Braum. Graves starting to tickle Braum and giving him hickeys. They were both on the floor. Braum said while laughing " stop grav-es! You're-e mak-ing me " Graves cut Braum off. Graves taking off Braum's shirt exposing Braum's chest. Braum blushing while moaning " Oh Graves, stop this is to much " Braum pretty much had an erection at this point and so did Graves. Graves didn't say anything. He started to massage Braum and Braum pulled Graves in closer to make a kiss. Graves deepend the kiss. It felt so good to both of them. It lasted for at least 5 minutes. Hugging each other and falling asleep on the floor. A poro came by and ate the poro snacks on the table and slept on top of Graves. Graves waking up to Braum waking up. Graves gave Braum a kiss on the lips. They both got up and went to take a shower. They both took a shower together. They got out of the shower and put on a towel to dry off. They went into their own rooms and got dressed. It was time to go to Gnar's house. Graves heading out said to Braum " I love you Braum! I'm going to Gnar's house! " Braum replied " Ok, I love you! bye. " Graves heading towards the teleport pad, requested to head to the jungle of Runeterra where Gnar lived. The jungle looked different, more civilized. Graves heading towards Gnar's house. He knocked on the door and Gnar's guardian came out saying " Oh, it's you Graves! Gnar is in his room. " Graves headed inside the jungle themed house. He looked around then started to head towards the stairs. He went up the stairs to see Gnar. He walked down the hall way and knocked on Gnar's door. He said " May I come in? " Gnar replied " Chu chu! " Graves magically understood Gnar somehow and Gnar said yes he can. Graves entered and Gnar was playing with some stuff animals and toys. Graves looked around the room and saw many child related toys. Gnar said " Juju? " Graves said " Yeah, I will play with you. " After hours of playing, Gnar was tired and so was Graves. Graves fell on Gnar's bed. Gnar following him fell on his bed also. Graves picked up Gnar and cuddled with him. Nuzzling him, loving him, kissing him, Gnar loved it. The little furball fell asleep in Graves's hands and Graves also fell asleep. Hours past and Gnar woke up while waking up Graves and Gnar was hungry. They both headed out of Gnar's room and went towards the stairs and went down. Graves said " We're hungry, what do you have here? " Gnar's guardian said " Oh, I have lots of food for you and him. " She put out a sandwich for Graves and some yordle food for Gnar. Gnar and Graves sat down. Gnar sat on Graves's head and Graves liked it so he let him stay there. Gnar eating his food while Graves also eating his sandwich. Later on they finished their food and Graves had to go. Gnar, disappointed tried to convince and pulled Graves to stay and love Gnar some more. Graves said " Don't worry furball, I will come back tomorrow and gave Gnar a kiss. " Gnar's guardian said " Oh, well. Graves, have a good night and have fun with Braum! " Graves replied " I will have fun, see you tomorrow. " Graves heading out their front door and went to the teleportation pad and left the jungle.


End file.
